


Asking You

by chooken



Series: Keeping You [4]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Backstage, Beer, Blow Jobs, Chinese Food, Concerts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Decisions, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marckian, Marcky, Moving In Together, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Nicky have to make a choice about Kian's growing place in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking You

“So what's the plan for tonight?”

Shane shrugged, stretching his hands along the back of the couch. The dressing room was experiencing a momentary lack of people and Mark was busy raiding Shane's fridge, seeing if there happened to be any differences compared to his own. Something with nuts, maybe. He'd kill for a Snickers.

“Dunno. Home to bed, I guess. Gill's parents are coming tomorrow.”

“Dinner with the in-laws?”  
  
“Something like that.” Mark closed the fridge, disappointed, and turned back to look at Shane, who was staring at the ceiling. “Kian said he might drop by. They're his relatives, after all.”

Shane looked down when Mark plonked himself down on the couch, hitching up his white trousers for a bit of comfort. “You nervous?”

“About tonight?” Shane pursed his lips, thinking. “No. Yeah. No more than usual. Buzzed, I guess.” He stretched out his legs, kicking at the air. “I'll get nervous later.”

Mark nodded, agreeing. “Nicky's gone mental. His hometown, I guess.”

“Where is he?”

“Dunno.” Mark yawned. “Somewhere. Haven't seen Kian in a bit, either. I think he said something about checking out the support act.”

Shane nodded, and silence reigned for a while, the hum of the fridge the only noise in the room. Mark was about to nod off, have a little pre-show doze, when Shane spoke again.

“You don't worry that they're off...” He waved his hand, grasping at the words. “Y'know.”

Mark laughed. “No.”

“How do you not...” Shane shook his head. “I dunno, if I thought Gill was off on something. On the side, like. I'd be going mad with jealousy. Punching walls and that.”

Mark had wondered how long it would take for Shane to start asking questions. He'd been conspicuously silent on the whole affair since that day he'd punched Nicky, and Mark wasn't sure whether it was embarrassment, or shame, or just flat out not wanting to know, but Shane had been quiet on the matter for weeks now. Mark wasn't really surprised. Shane was always a bit private, and probably didn't think it was his business to ask. Which it wasn't, probably, but Mark certainly didn't mind setting his mind at ease.

“It's not on the side, though. It's like, all three of us.”

“I know but...” Shane shook his head. “But sometimes you must want to be with Nicky. Just with him. He is your fella after all. And what if Kian or Nicky just want the other one. Or just you. Do you like...” He gave Mark a small, embarrassed smile. “Do you have to draw up a schedule?”

A schedule. That made Mark chuckle to himself. That was just the sort of organised thing Kian would get up to. There'd probably be colour coded stickers and things.

Shane was looking at him strangely, and Mark realised he'd laughed out loud. He put a hand on Shane's shoulder to reassure him that he wasn't being laughed at.

“No. I dunno, Shay. I guess at first it was a bit awkward, but... I dunno. It feels easy. I have Nicky and Kian. And they have each other. And sometimes, like, you're not in the mood, and if they want to get up to something, that's fine. Or maybe Nicky's out and it's just Kian and I. Or Kian's at his, and then it's just me and Nicky again.”

“That sounds way too easy.”  
  
“I know. We're really lucky, I guess.” Mark got up to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He offered one to Shane, who accepted it. “Maybe cos we're all blokes it's easier to separate sex from love. Or maybe I just love them both. I think I do love them both.” He twisted off the lid of the bottle and took a sip, the water refreshingly cool on his throat, allowing him to collect his thoughts for a moment while he swallowed. “But different, like. Nicky's my everything. Kian's...” He shrugged. “Kian's fantastic too.”

“I can't get me head round it.” Shane stood up, pacing as much as the small room would allow without walking into a wall or piece of furniture. “Do you love Kian?”  
  
“Of course.” Mark smiled. He more than loved Kian. Kian had a passion, a drive that dragged you in. Clear blue eyes that were at once carefree and laughing, then serious and thoughtful. He was kind, and sweet, and filled a place in their relationship that Nicky's cavalier smirks and Mark's more guarded disposition didn't quite cover. “He's a good friend, and he... I dunno. He completes something we both need. It's hard to explain.” He took another sip of water, looking up at Shane, who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. “I guess... You know how Gill completes you?”

Shane nodded.

“Did you know she could do that before you met her?”

Shane shook his head, uncrossing his arms. “I guess not. I knew about love, but I didn't know... I didn't know it would be her, or how she'd make me feel.”

“That's it. I love Nicky. I love Kian. They both do that for me, in different ways, but until I had them I didn't know I needed them. And now that I do, I'm not going to let either of them go. I had Nicky, and he made my life amazing, and then I had Kian, and he did that too, but in a different way. Why would I throw either of them away for the other, when I can have both?” He felt a bashful smile tweak at his lips. He really was the luckiest man in the world.

“But what if you had to choose?”

Mark shook his head. He'd though long and hard about this himself. He couldn't think why he should ever need to, but if things did go wrong, if he did have to pick...

Nicky. He would choose Nicky. Every time.

“I don't know, Shane.” He lied. A little lie, but there was no need for Shane to feel sorry for Kian. He already seemed to suspect that Kian was being used somehow. “I guess I just pray it never comes to that.”

The door swung open before Shane could reply, and a mop of blonde hair poked through the door, blue eyes peering in at them.

“Lads.”

“Kian.” Shane nodded back, and Mark raised a hand in greeting. “What's happening?” Kian sidled in, dressed in all in white for Flying Without Wings. He closed the door behind him and flopped on the couch between them, squeezing Mark's knee. Mark shifted happily, messing Kian's hair. “Seen Nix?”

“He was wandering around upstairs, watching the fans come in.” Kian smiled, politely retidying his hair. Mark messed it up again. “Knock it off.”

“No.” He resisted the urge to kiss Kian in deference to Shane's presence, laughing when Kian pushed him away and stood back up to check his hair in the mirror. “How's the support?”

“Good. The fans are mental.” He tucked his hair behind his ears, brushing a few strands off his forehead. It was getting properly long now, curling in the back of his neck. Mark liked it better now it was blonde again, the brown hadn't done much for him. Nicky had quite liked it, though. Said Mark and Kian were a matched set. Mark guessed now he was the one with the matched set.

The light above the door blinked. Twenty minutes until showtime.

“I guess we better get ourselves strapped in.” Shane stood and stretched. “Nervous yet?”

“Nope.” Kian smiled, closing the door behind them. “I've got you to do that for me.”

 

*

 

Nicky was already ready when they arrived, kicking a football around with some of the band. He looked up when he saw them, his face splitting into one of his trademark lopsided grins that was guaranteed to set Mark's heart aflutter. He kicked the ball over in their direction and Mark nudged it back, watching Nicky catch it on the point of his toe and flick it up to knee it over to one of the crew. His white shirt hanging half open and askew around his neck.

“Lads, they're nuts out there!” Nicky bounced on his toes, breaking into an impromptu dance move from later on in the set. Shane joined him, both of them stepping through the trickier footwork while Mark shrugged on his coat and belted it, Kian wandering over to begin being strapped into his harness. Five minutes to show time. Mark joined him, watching Nicky stumble and Shane correct him, starting to step faster through the choreography.

“Mark...” He looked over at Kian, far enough away to not reach. “Erm, I gotta talk to you about something after the show, yeah?”

“Er... okay.” Mark tilted his head to the side to allow his straps to be connected properly behind his neck. “Everything all right?”

“Yes. Yeah.” Mark would have believed him, except for the way Kian scratched the back of his neck. It was his worst tell, had been since he was sixteen. Mark studied him, biting his bottom lip. “It's fine. Just, don't let me forget, like.”

And then Nicky was strapped in between them, Shane on Kian's other side, and there wasn't time to question it.

 

*

 

Mark worried for two songs before the excitement of the show caught him and banished everything but trying to remember the lyrics and choreography from his mind. It was only toward the end, while Shane was singing What Makes A Man that he looked over, catching both Kian and Nicky in his eyeline, and not able to stop himself smiling. Kian winked back, and Nicky grinned at both of them.

It was the best feeling.

 

*

 

“Are you coming back to ours, Kian?” Nicky was squashed between them in the back of the SUV, speeding away from The Point before the fans even realised they were gone. You could still hear the thunderous applause and screams even out here, fading into the distance. Kian looked up from where he was dabbing his face with a hand towel, sweat pouring down his temples. Mark resisted the temptation to reach across and touch both of them, aware that the driver could look back any time.

“Nah, not tonight.” Kian shook his head, scrubbing the towel over his neck. “Got some stuff to take care of at home.”

“You want a hand?” Mark asked, trying to sound nonchalant. “We can pop round yours if you like.”

“Thanks, but it's cool.” The towel dropped to the floor. Kian kicked it under the seat. Nicky's towel was draped around his neck, the older boy's face red and sweaty.

“Yeah, alright.” Nicky shrugged, raising an eyebrow at Mark. It wasn't unheard of for Kian to go back to his own house alone. It was his house, after all, and there was no point having one if you were never going to be there, but Mark was a little bit surprised. They'd been stuck up in Belfast hotels all the last week, and were headed to England the next week, so the sneaking around was harder to get away with. They couldn't all book a room together, obviously, to avoid looking suspicious. Not that sneaking into each others rooms in the middle of the night wasn't suspicious, but it was better than trying to explain a single room for three people with one king-size bed. The press would have a field day if they got hold of the booking records. But sometimes maybe they'd end up with connecting rooms and pop over for a few post-show drinks. Nothing suspicious about that.

It wasn't until Kian was dropped off home and they were nursing beers on the couch that Mark remembered Kian had wanted to talk about something.

“Nix?”

“Hmm?”

Mark shrugged. Kian had wanted to speak to him about something. He wasn't sure he should even be telling Nicky. But the flash of worry passed as quickly as it came. No matter what, he wasn't about to start hiding things from Nicky.

“Did... uh... Kian seem okay to you?”

Nicky shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Is this because he didn't come home with us?”

“I don't know.” Mark ran his fingers round the rim of his glass, the condensation collecting on his fingertips. “I guess that's fine. He said he wanted to talk to me about something after the show. It seemed important.”

“Oh.” Nicky took a sip of his beer, hitching a shoulder in a relaxed shrug. His other arm reached out to wrap around Mark, body leaning into him, warm and comfortable against his side. Mark pressed into the touch, allowing a kiss to be pressed to his temple. “I dunno, babe. Maybe he just wanted some time alone? He's got his own life to live.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Mark turned, capturing Nicky's lips. A nose brushed his lightly, just teasing, a hand curling in the nape of his neck. “I can't complain about the company, anyway.”

“Charmer.” Nicky pulled back to swallow the last few mouthfuls of beer, then put the empty bottle down on the coffee table. Both hands free, he wrapped them around Mark's shoulders. Mark put his own half-empty bottle down on the floor next to him, turning into the butterfly kisses peppering his forehead and cheeks, leaving delicate shivers behind. He sighed happily, putting an arm around Nicky's waist and pulling him close. “Hey, gorgeous.” Nicky murmured. Mark felt himself purr, pushing Nicky back so he could lay on the older boy's chest, relaxing into the hands stroking his shoulders and kisses dotting his hair.

“You were good tonight.”

Nicky laughed. “I'm good every night.”  
  
“Yeah.” Mark agreed. “You are.” Fingers tickled behind his ear, making him shiver against the hardening length pressing into his stomach. “Ooh, that's nice.”

“Relax.” Nicky ran the back of his hand down Mark's neck, then back up. “It'll wait.”

“I was talking to Shane tonight.”

Nicky murmured encouragement, indicating for Mark to go on. Mark snuggled in tighter, arms tucking under Nicky, one sneaking into the back of his pants to cup a firm cheek. Nicky lifted slightly, letting him get a better grip.

“He was asking about us.”

“Us us, or Kian us.”

“The second one.”

“Wondered when he'd get round to that. He's been dancing around it for weeks.” Mark felt his whole back relax when hands ran down it, then back up again. “You feel tense.”

“Nah just buzzed still. He say anything to you?”

“Shane? No, not really. But you know what he's like. What did he say to you?”

“Not much. Just wanted to know if we get jealous or anything. I think he was thrown by the whole thing.” Mark moved his hand lower, tickling Nicky's perineum, just teasing. He rubbed his face into the older boy's chest when he felt him tense for a moment, then relax again. Nicky's shirt had fallen open, and chest hair was tickling Mark's face. He blew on it gently, feeling Nicky shiver. “You feel nice.”

“You feel better.” Nicky tugged him up slightly until they were face to face, his hands palming Mark's bum, accepting the chaste kiss dropped on his lips. “So do you?”

“Hmm?”

“Get jealous?”

“No.” Mark shook his head. “Not really.”

“Not even if Kian and I are alone together? Not even a bit?”

“Maybe I wish I was there, but jealous?” Mark snuffled at the side of Nicky's face, breathing in his scent, nipping at his earlobe. “No. I trust you.” He mouthed his way around the cup of Nicky's ear, tickling behind it with the tip of his tongue. Nicky moaned out loud this time, his hands clenching on Mark's arse. Mark blew gently, feeling Nicky shiver under him when his breath ghosted over wet skin. “Do you get jealous?”

“Jealous?” Nicky pursed his lips, lifting his chin to give Mark better access to his neck. “I don't... not in that sense, no.” A hand let go of his arse, coming up to card through Mark's hair, stroking him. “It was my idea, so it'd be a bit silly. I guess sometimes I miss this. You know. Just laying here like this. Not having to keep up with two people, Not having to rush, or compete for a piece of you. Just getting to touch you.”

“You can touch me whenever you want.” Mark was mouthing his way over Nicky's collarbone, but he paused to give Nicky a reassuring smile. Nicky grinned back, running his tongue over his top lip, that cute little quirk that made Mark go weak at the knees.

“I know. And I'm not jealous. And I love Kian.”

“But...” Mark prompted.

“No buts. It's just nice to get to touch you.”

“Oh.” Mark pulled himself up on his knees, dropping on his elbows so they were face to face. Nicky ran a hand up his belly, chest, neck, face. Mark caught the fingers in his mouth on the way past, sucking lightly. Blue eyes fluttered closed, Nicky's mouth opening in a deep sigh.

“Bed.” Nicky's eyes were two shades darker when they reopened.

“Yeah.”

 

*

 

Mark twisted against Nicky's front, a hand on his chest, another stroking his thigh as we was entered carefully, his nerves buzzing, radiating from a hundred spots of pleasure. Teeth bit into his neck, whimpers forcing out from between them.

They didn't do this that often. Mark was much more a top, and Nicky could happily go either way. Not that it was an issue, but it was certainly one of the benefits to Kian's inclination to bottoming. Nicky could get a fuck in without the need for so much preparation and Mark got to look at that face, those gorgeous expressions Nicky made when he was buried deep inside Kian, taking him.

The thought made Mark moan softly, distracting him a little bit from his discomfort. He didn't dislike this, it just took him a lot more preparation to relax, and Nicky was always patient and kind with him.

“Fuck... babe...” Nicky groaned, halfway in, his hands roaming over Mark's front, breath hot on the back of his neck. “You feel amazing. Jesus.” He took a deep breath, then let it out, shaking. “You okay?”

“Mmm...” Mark sighed, taking his own breath and trying to relax his muscles as he let it out, pushing back a little bit. “Fine.” He reached down, stroking his flagging erection back to life. A hand entwined with his, helping him squeeze his cock, fingers running over the head, then stroking his groin, teasing him. “I love you, Nix.”

Nicky cried out softly, pushing forward a little more, kissing Mark's shoulders to help him relax. “You.” He muttered between kisses. “Are. So. Good.” Mark tightened the grip on his own cock, stroking harder, focusing on the pleasure he felt, the way Nicky felt against him. He must have relaxed, because suddenly Nicky was all the way in, panting breaths coming harsh on the back of neck, hands gripping his hips, feet tangling with his.

Wrapped in Nicky.

Mark squeezed his muscles, feeling Nicky's answering groan rather than hearing it. He did feel good. So good. Nicky was changing the angle, moving slightly, pressing forward and up and oh... that felt _really_ good.

He couldn't help calling Nicky's name as his lover set a leisurely, yet intense rhythm, slow and unstoppable, a perpetual motion of rolling hips. Mark's free hand floundered for a second, grabbing at the pillow, the sheets, before taking hold of one of Nicky's hands, the other matching Nicky's rhythm, stroking himself in time like a heartbeat. A leg was thrown over his, a foot stroking his calf, holding him still in Nicky's embrace.

“Mark.” Nicky murmured, nuzzling the back of Mark's neck. “Never anyone but you.”

“I know.” Mark squeezed his hand, pushing back a little bit, feeling Nicky's breath catch. They stilled for a moment, Nicky's arms around his waist. Gentle kisses mouthed over his shoulders.

“Just stay for a minute.”

“Nowhere else to go.” Mark replied, feeling tears prick his eyes. He settled, the discomfort negligible. A hand stroked down his thigh, kneading tense muscles. Fingers tickled the back of his knee, making him flinch, laughing. He felt Nicky chuckle in reply.

Nicky came soon after, pulling out and settling between Mark's thighs to suck him to completion, his tongue still talented even after orgasm. Mark arched hard off the bed when he finally lost control, fingers grasping at the sheets, at Nicky's hair. A tender kiss was placed to his lips, and Mark deepened it, tasting himself on Nicky's tongue.

“Sleep, babe.” Nicky smiled, pulling the blanket over them.

 

*

 

Breakfast was under way when Mark got up. He stumbled down the stairs, his eyes not quite open, but his nose able to follow the smell of eggs, his ears leading him towards Nicky's cheerful humming.

“Morning?” Mark checked, collapsing into a chair at the table. Nicky turned around from where he was turning bacon on the stove, clad only in a pair of boxers that hung low on his arse.

“Morning.”

“It's early.”

“It's nine o'clock.” A kiss was dropped on his lips, the tang of toothpaste making Mark aware of the sour taste of his own unbrushed teeth. “It's time to get up.”

Mark muttered something, he wasn't even sure of what. His hands wrapped instinctively around the steaming mug placed in front of him, the taste of coffee stinging his tongue and clearing his senses.

“Extra crispy?”

“Mmm.” Mark opened his eyes properly, blinking blearily in the light. A plate landed in front of him. “What's all this about?”

“It's called breakfast.” Nicky sat down across from him, handing him a fork, his own plate in front of him. “Traditionally eaten in the morning.”

“Yeah, but.” He yawned, stretching for a moment, his arse still protesting a little bit from last night. He winced a little bit, shifting in his chair, then catching Nicky's concerned gaze. “Is this because I let you fuck me?”

“Nah, not really.” Nicky shrugged, spearing an impossibly large chunk of scrambled eggs and somehow managing to cram it all into his mouth in one go. “Juvyu.”

“What?”

Nicky swallowed. “Just love you. Generally. Not that I don't appreciate last night.” He paused, regarding Mark, a hand reaching out to squeeze his. “Was it okay for you?”

“Yeah of course.” Mark squeezed back. “Was good. Just a bit... sore.” He shifted again, not really uncomfortable, just enjoying the emptiness Nicky had left. “Might not want to go to the loo for a bit.” He admitted, ducking his head. Nicky giggled.

“Oh, love. Well at least we don't have a show tonight.” Nicky let go of his hand. Mark grinned, picking his fork back up and stabbing a piece of egg onto his toast, shambling together a makeshift sandwich. “Speaking of, what do you want to do today?”

Mark shrugged. “Hang out here, watch some TV. Sleep, maybe. Dunno. Nothing?”

“Nothing sounds good. You wanna call Kian?”

Mark paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. He hadn't even considered it.

“For a shag?” He shifted in his seat. “Not really in the mood.”

“No, just to hang out.” Nicky rested his elbows on the table, his hands tilting his mug towards his mouth. Mark watched for a moment, loving the soft fall of ungelled hair across Nicky's forehead. He did like it so much better when there wasn't all that pasty crap on Nicky's head. It was much easier to touch, to stroke. And he didn't end up with a sticky chin when Nicky hugged him. “Mark?”

“Hmm? Sorry, just thinking.” Mark gave into the temptation, stroking Nicky's hair lightly across the table. A blonde head pushed into his touch. “I don't really mind, Nix.”

He didn't. If Nicky wanted Kian around, that was cool. But Nicky had been right last night. It was nice, just the two of them. No rush, no expectation (not that Kian was especially demanding). Just good. Comfortable. He didn't mind Kian's presence, but it was still a new relationship, no matter how long they'd been friends. With Nicky it was easy.

“Do you want to call him?”

Nicky shrugged. “Up to you, babe. If you want a day just us, we can do that too.”

“Let me wake up first.” Mark sighed, letting the conversation lapse into silence while they ate. The coffee helped, and by the time Nicky was clearing away the plates he was able to make complete sentences without planning in advance. His fingers drummed on the table in thought, eyes following Nicky's easy movements about the kitchen. It would be nice to see Kian, even if it wasn't in a sexual capacity. It wasn't like they had anything else planned today. “I wonder what he wanted to tell me.”

Nicky picked up the phone, taking the hint without missing a beat. “Only one way to find out.”

 

*

 

Kian showed up a few hours later, leaning in their doorway in a denim jacket and khaki cargo pants, his sunglasses perched on his hair, which shone in the late-morning sun.

“Hey.”  
  
“Hey.” Mark smiled, stepping back to let him and dropping a casual kiss on his forehead, Kian's hand coming up to stroke his waist lightly, not suggestive, just familiar. He put a hand on Kian's back. As much as it was nice to spend some time alone with Nicky, he couldn't deny he enjoyed touching Kian.

“Hey.”

“Nicky.” That broad smile came out, the one that crinkled blue eyes and bared way too many teeth.

The living room was getting plenty of light, the sun streaming through the bay window. Kian settled himself on the floor against the couch, head titled back against the seat. A square of light surrounded him. Mark stretched out on the couch behind him, his feet in Nicky's lap. Hands kneaded his soles comfortingly, fingers stroking between his toes. He sighed happily.

This was just perfection.

“So, Kian.” Nicky broke the silence, reaching out to stroke Kian's arm with his foot. Kian breathed out, leaning his head against Nicky's knee. Mark threaded a hand through his hair. “What did you want to talk to Mark about?”

If Kian was surprised that Nicky knew, he didn't show it. Just turned his head to look at them both, face blank.

“Doesn't matter.” He pressed lips to Nicky's knee. “It was just a thing. I sorted it out.”

“It seemed important.” The noise Kian made in reply was nonchalant, so Mark pressed his line of inquiry, his interest piqued. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, course, fine.”

“Kian...”

“It's cool, Mark.” Kian smiled. A hand reached up to brush Mark's lips, and despite himself, he smiled. Kian was just too lovely. “I just... the lease on my house is running out, and I was just trying to figure out what to do.”

“You thinking about getting a new place?” Nicky asked.

“Maybe. I dunno. I only rented it so I'd have somewhere to stay when we're in Dublin, so I don't have to stay at hotels. But I'm never there, so...” He shrugged. “I'm thinking about maybe not bothering.” He took a deep breath, and Mark saw the picture begin to come together in his head. His heart beat a little faster, not sure how he would respond to the question he could see charging toward him. “I mean, I'm always here anyway...”

The statement hung thick in the air. Mark could feel Nicky's eyes on him. They exchanged a glance. Nicky's eyes were wide, indecisive. Considering.

“Erm.” Nicky glanced at the back of Kian's head, the smaller boy still staring resolutely at the window. Mark had an idea he was avoiding eye-contact, trying to be casual about the whole thing. It was perversely adorable. “I'm going to make a cup of tea.”

“I'll... uh... help you.” It probably wasn't remotely believable as an excuse to get out of the room, but Kian didn't look up when they both pushed off the couch, Mark feeling Nicky's presence behind him as he stepped off the hardwood floor and onto the tiles, the kitchen wall hiding Kian from view.

Nicky flicked on the electric kettle. Then they leaned against the counter, looking at each other for a long, long moment.

“So.”

“So.” Nicky was the first to move, beginning to spoon sugar into two of the three mugs. Mark grabbed teabags from the canister, dropping them in, one by one. They worked in silence, easy and practiced. Mark felt a hand alight on his waist briefly when Nicky passed him on the way to the fridge to grab the milk. The kettle clicked off. Mark started to pour, stirring the sugar in as he did. Nicky added milk, his hand brushing Mark's elbow.

When they were done, Nicky pulled himself up to sit on the counter. Mark leaned back opposite him, lifting a steaming mug to his lips and taking a sip. The perfect drinking temperature.

“What do you think?” Nicky broke the silence. Mark looked up at him over the lip of his mug.

“I don't know.” He didn't. Even if this had been a relationship between just he and Kian, he wasn't sure they'd be ready to move in together so soon. It had only been a few months. He and Nicky had been together almost a year before deciding to cohabit. And whilst it was great having Kian over – and sometimes he was for days at a time when they were all in the right mood – he wasn't sure he had the energy to keep up with both of them at once. Even though he loved Nicky, there were times he did want to be on his own, and an extra person would make that damn near impossible. They were in each other's pockets so much on the road as it was. Not that that was a bad thing. Kian's company was never a bad thing.

But then, he hadn't thought this... thing they were doing would work out at all. So what the hell did he know?

Was he even in that kind of relationship with Kian, or was this just sexual? Yeah they were friends, and there was love, but could he see himself seeing Kian every day, having breakfast with him, going shopping... things he usually only did with Nicky? What if one of them was out? Would he want to carry on a relationship with Kian while Nicky was down the shops or visiting his parents? Would Nicky and Kian be carrying on when he was out of the house? The benefit of Kian living separately was that they could call him when they wanted. Control their end of the relationship, the conditions of Kian's involvement.

If Kian was here, would that make him Mark's boyfriend too?

Would Kian think he was Mark's boyfriend?

“What do you think?”

Nicky sighed, his shoulders dropping. He leaned back on his hands, feet swinging idly off the edge of the kitchen counter.

“I don't...” He bit his lip for a moment, blue eyes catching Mark's. “I'm your boyfriend, right?” Mark nodded. “And you're mine. You're the love of my goddamn life.”

“Yeah.” Mark didn't bother to blush. It was a given.

“So what's Kian?”

Mark regarded Nicky. Thought about Kian. The way they moved around each other. The comfort. The way they could talk about anything, make fun of each other. And the sex. Obviously the sex.

“An old friend. A really good old friend, but... my lover? Our lover? He's not you.”

“He's not you either.”

“Shane asked me yesterday who I'd choose. If I had to choose one of you.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him I didn't know.”

“Is that true?”

“No. I just didn't want him thinking we were using Kian. I'd choose you. Of course I would. And I feel bad about that because...” He swallowed another mouthful of tea then put his mug down next to him, hoisting himself onto the bench to mirror Nicky. His hands drummed the counter. “I don't know, are we using him?”

“I don't think so. No more than he's using us.”

“Yeah, I guess. But we did start it. We... invited him.”

Music began to drift from the hallway. Piano music. A song Mark didn't recognise. He looked over at the microwave clock. They'd been talking for almost fifteen minutes, far too long to be subtle.

“We should go back out.”

“Yeah.” Nicky nodded. The music changed, moving up a key and going faster. Kian was just mucking around. He did it a lot, when he was trying to think. Usually he had his guitar, and while he wasn't as strong on the piano it was an acceptable substitute.

“What do we say?”

“I don't...” Nicky hmmed, sticking out his bottom lip to blow hair out of his eyes. “Nothing for now, I guess. See if we can get a read on him.”

“And what if he says something?”

“That we're not sure.”

“We're not.”

“Then we're not lying.” Nicky hopped down off the counter and reached out a hand to Mark, helping him down.

Mark remembered at the last minute to grab Kian's cup of tea. Not that there was much pretence about what they were doing in here, but it paid to keep up appearances.

 

*

 

Kian didn't bring it up again. They hung out for an hour or so, watching some terrible midday TV until Mark fell asleep on the couch, sleepy in the midday sun.

He was woken by Nicky kissing him.

“Mmm... hey.” He cracked one eye open. Nicky was straddling his back, face so close to Mark it took him a moment to find Nicky's gaze, view momentarily confused by the nose in his face. He blinked blearily. “What's up?”

“Kian's horny.” Nicky murmured. “You wanna help me do something about it?”

He looked around at them. Kian was on the other end of the couch, shirt half unbuttoned and pulled askew. He looked fucking hot.

“Waiting for me to fall asleep, were you?” Mark bucked his hips playfully, feeling Nicky bounce and scrabble to hold on.

“Waiting for you to wake up. We got bored. Didn't want to leave you out.” Nicky ducked his head, rubbing his nose against Mark's. “We can call it off if you're not in the mood.”

“I didn't say that.” Mark stretched. His back was all cramped up from laying on the couch, his arse still aching from last night. “Just be gentle with me, yeah?”

“Aw.... baby.” Nicky pursed his lips. “You want to lie still while we take care of you?”

Mark stretched again, lifting his hands above his head. “Won't say no to that.” He got a wicked smile in response. Heard a low laugh over Nicky's shoulder.

Kian was wrapped around Nicky's back, kissing his neck, hands tangling together to massage Mark's lower back together, separating so Nicky could push the back of his t-shirt up, talented fingers kneading his shoulders. Kian in turn was moving lower, pushing Mark's shorts down to rub a thumb into the top of his crack. The light touch made Mark shiver, arching against both their hands.

Kian whispered something, his lips against Nicky's hair. Mark didn't hear what it was, but he saw Nicky's look. The way his breathing sped up and he nodded breathlessly. Kian smirked, pressing his lips to Nicky's temple. “Turn over.” Nicky urged.

Mark obliged, Kian's hands leaving his legs while he settled himself into the couch cushions. Nicky sat back down on the tops of his thighs, fingers pushing up under his shirt, kisses peppering his neck. He heard Kian move, felt warm hands alight on his feet, kneading lightly then trailing up the inside of his calves, squeezing the tight muscles, making him moan low in his throat. Hands snuck up the inside of his shorts. Soft fingers left a path of tickles up the inside of his thighs and then back down again. He felt himself harden easily, both sets of hands confusing all his senses.

“Mmmm. Nix.” He mumbled. Fingers were brushing over his nipples, running down his sides, tickling his ribs. Nicky's hips lifted, Kian's hands reaching through to begin unbuttoning his shorts. Mark lifted his own hips, letting them be tugged off. Hands pressed lightly into the skin of his thighs, thumbs stroking close enough to his balls to make him shudder suddenly, careful touches setting his nerves on fire.

Then Nicky was shuffling up to sit on his belly. Mark blinked, feeling the air puff out of him right before a hot, wet mouth sank down on his cock. He swore out loud. Kian's lips vibrated with laughter, making him moan. He tried to look up, get a good view, but Nicky was in the way, cocking a teasing eyebrow at him.

“Kian. Fuck.” He pushed his hips up carefully, not wanting to choke the throat that was slowly opening to accept the whole length. Impossibly deep. “Fuck.” He said again, digging his teeth into his lip, trying to focus. But god that was hot. His fingers clenched into the couch cushions, head tipping back, trying to feel everything at once. Kian hummed softly. And Jesus, that was even better.

“Good?” Nicky whispered. Mark said something in response that was probably not a sentence. “Good.”

And then Nicky was climbing off, Mark finally able to catch Kian's gaze, blue eyes staring up at him, lips pressed into the hair around Mark's groin. It was the sheer intensity of those eyes that got him, had him fisting the cushion behind his head, arching up and calling Kian's name for a long moment before he got himself under control, Kian's hands forcing his hips back down, the older boy pulling up slightly, gagging a little bit, then plunging back down when he got a handle on it.

Kian pulled back up again, his lips letting go with a soft, sinful pop. Mark's erection was painfully hard and wet in the open air. He moaned, bereft of that hot, talented mouth.

Nicky was standing over him, unbuckling his belt, the view from below definitely one of Mark's favourites. As he watched, Nicky shimmied his jeans down, his cock bouncing above Mark's face, standing out proudly from narrow, kissable hips. Mark opened his mouth greedily, tilting his head back off the arm of the couch, kissing the head, tasting pure Nicky on his tongue. Kian was moving again, and Mark was painfully aware that he had not gone back to what he was doing, even as he slid his own lips down Nicky's shaft, feeling the head bump the back of his throat and pulling off slightly to change the angle, giving him easier access, his tongue poking the slit and sliding around the top of Nicky's foreskin. Then that mouth was back. He hissed in the back of his throat, looking up to see Kian's belly above him, his knees braced on the arm rest either side of Mark's head, lifting him up just enough to allow Nicky to lean forward and...

Kian's mouth let go for a moment, freeing him up to voice a needy squawk that had Mark giggling around his own mouthful. He could just see Nicky's face, buried in Kian's arse. He couldn't see his mouth, but from personal experience knew just how talented that tongue could be, pointing and swirling and targeting, pushing past muscle and lapping at all the spots guaranteed to make Mark come. It seemed to be just as effective on Kian, too. He was holding himself up with shaking elbows either side of Mark's knees, even as Kian bent back down to take Mark into his mouth, soft whimpers pouring from his lips.

Mark groaned. Even distracted, Kian was getting better at this – three months of practice was definitely paying off. Mark thrust up a little again, letting his hips set a gentle rhythm, focusing on the feelings of pleasure and on making Nicky feel just as good. Kian's cock was above him, pressed hard and hot against his own belly, so Mark reached up to fist it, stroking in time with Nicky's shallow thrusts.

Kian lost it first, wrenching his lips from Mark's cock with a pained yell, helplessly spurting cum all over Mark's arm, chin and neck. Mark knew he should close his eyes to protect them, but the sight of Kian's shaking muscles and twitching cock was just too much. Kian's mouth was back on his cock and Mark was coming, managing a muffled cry around his mouthful, tasting Kian on his lips, knowing Kian was tasting him back.

He felt Kian swallow, then pull off again and bury his face in Mark's belly, legs wobbling above Mark's head, weakened with the force of his orgasm. Nicky's face was still buried in Kian's arse, his hands gripping Kian's hips while he thrust wildly into Mark's mouth, the rough and uncoordinated movements announcing his climax was not too far off.

“Fuck.” Nicky uttered, almost conversationally. Mark's mouth flooded with salty fluid. He swallowed it as fast as he could, knowing he couldn't hold it in his mouth without choking, not laying on his back like this. Kian whimpered, Nicky's hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave white marks on his skin.

Nicky let go, and Mark flinched back to avoid being hit in the face when Kian rolled clumsily off and onto the floor to land, panting, on his back. Hands ran though Mark's hair. He looked up, Nicky's red face looking back at him, eyes all pupil.

 

*

 

They shared the shower. Nicky helped him scrub all the crusting semen off his skin. Mark was pretty sure it had gotten into places he didn't know existed. Kian kept grabbing both their bums, though that wasn't surprising. Kian was awful when it came to being an arse-man.

Nicky got out first, towelling himself as he left the room, asking if they wanted a beer.

Sex, beer, and hot showers. Mark was pretty sure he didn't need anything else. Hell, if he could get Kian to order Chinese, he'd be pretty much set for life.

 

*

 

Kian ordered Chinese. Well, Mark suggested he order Chinese and handed over his card to put it on, but Kian had made the phone call and put on pants to go to the door. Nicky certainly wasn't putting on pants, and Mark certainly wasn't standing up.

Kian was making the call when Nicky sat down with a third round of beers, handing an open bottle to Mark.

“Good for you?”

“Like you need to ask?” Mark took a sip. The other two beers were starting to settle into his stomach, mixing with his recent orgasm to make his limbs feel leaden and relaxed. It was bloody lovely, except he kind of wanted a cigarette and it was too hard to get up to open a window. “Kian is... creative.”

“That's a way to put it.”

“Heh.” Feet plopped into his lap. Mark started rubbing them automatically with one hand, the other gripping the neck of his bottle. He could hear Kian in the other room, voice getting louder while he tried to get past the language barrier with the person on the other end of the phone. Apparently two small steamed rice, one large fried noodle was too much information in one go. The crispy duck had been its own ordeal. That was the other reason Mark had given the job of meal procurement to Kian. The food was amazing, if you could only manage to get the girl on the register to understand what you wanted.

Which would be a benefit, if Kian lived here. He shared that thought with Nicky.

“Yeah, he'd wise up too soon, though.” Nicky replied. “And after this call,” he paused to listen to Kian try to convince the girl that he needed a large bottle of Coke. (No, a large one. Of Coke. Coke. No, not Sprite. Coke. A large one.) “I'm not sure he'll ever let us order Chinese again.”

“Wait til he tastes his pork.”

Nicky snorted. “Yeah, well if he lived here we'd have to order extra food. We could get free delivery.”

“You hard up for cash, Nix? Want to call Simon, get another cover going on? We could probably win Record of the Year. “

Nicky kicked him lightly. “If Kian lived here, he'd leave his clothes all over the floor. You know what he's like.”

“Like you leave the dishes in the sink?” Mark squeezed Nicky's toes harder than strictly necessary. “That's not fair. Anyway, if he lived here, how would we explain it?”

“He just comes round a lot. We're never here anyway, we're always on tour or promoting something. You know, we're at home, we've got a mate visiting. Even if he did live here, we'd only see him like two months extra out of the year.”

“Yeah, but that two months is the only time we get to be alone.”

“We'd still get that. Maybe we could schedule it in. Two nights a week is date night or something. Or... I dunno.” Nicky stretched into Mark's touch. “I don't know.”

Mark pushed the feet off his lap, standing up to open a window. He lit a cigarette, breathing in deep, trying to think. Kian was still in the hall, reading out Mark's credit card number for the fourth time. Mark glanced over. The blonde was pacing by the living room door, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, his shoulders slumped forward. His hair was still damp from the shower. Mark exhaled, the smoke obscuring his view of Kian for a moment. Nicky was looking at him, expectant. “You want to say yes, don't you?”

“Maybe. I guess. Like, maybe just as a trial basis, like.” Nicky scratched the back of his hair. It was going all fluffy as it dried. “Like, give it just til Kian's lease runs out, and if it works he can move all his stuff over. Shit, where would we put his stuff?”

“We could move some of our stuff into storage, I guess.” Mark looked around the living room. He and Nicky had decorated the place themselves. He wasn't sure how he felt about losing their own particular taste, but then it wasn't like they could ask Kian to throw out all his own furniture. They already had the king-sized bed, he supposed. “What about sleeping? Would we all sleep together all the time?”

Nicky's brow furrowed, his thoughtful face making him look younger and more vulnerable. Mark resisted the urge to walk across the room and pet his hair, knowing Nicky would go spare if the cigarette smoke went anywhere but out the window. “I... maybe we could put him in the spare bedroom a couple nights a week. Plus if you snore I can always go bunk with him.”

“I don't snore.” Mark lied.

“Then I won't need to go sleep with Kian.” Nicky teased.

“Why not?" Mark looked up. Kian was standing in the doorway. “By the way, I don't know what language that girl was speaking, but I don't think she knows what deep-fried icecream is.”

“Really? I've never had a problem.” Nicky deadpanned. “Kian, when does your lease run out?”

“Erm...” Kian sat down in the space Mark had vacated. “About two months I guess?”

Nicky didn't reply. When Mark looked over, Nicky was looking at him, one eyebrow raised. Making it his decision. Mark took a long drag on his cigarette.

They'd be on the road for the next four weeks doing the rest of the UK, then it was a month off, and onto Asia in June. Plenty of time.

He stubbed out the remains of the cigarette into his ashtray. Two pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly. His boyfriend and his... his lover.

“Maybe when we get back from the UK...” He leaned back against the wall, taking another sip from his beer, trying to be casual. It wasn't like he was proposing or something. “You wanna crash here for a couple of weeks? Just til you find a place.”

Kian's eyes lit up. It was impossible not to see it, even though the smaller boy tried to be casual. He tucked his hands between his knees, his face reddening. “Oh, er... only if I'll not be putting you out.”

“Nah.” Nicky sat up to put his arm around Kian shoulders. Mark sat down on the other side, hand automatically finding its way to Kian's knee. “Least we can do. Right Marky?”

Mark kissed Kian's hair, eyes finding Nicky's eyes over his head. They smiled at him, content.

“Right.”

 

*

 

“So Kian's moving it with you?” Shane was getting belted into the harness. They could hear the Manchester fans going mental on the other side of the stage. They were still five minutes from the start of the concert, but Mark had to admit that the sound of the crowd chanting their names was pretty intoxicating. By himself he didn't think he was that impressive, but twenty-thousand people seemed to be pretty enamoured with them. The roar was insane. Nicky was just about jumping out of his skin with excitement.

“Sort of.” Mark shifted, getting the strap across his crotch into a more comfortable position. “His lease is up so we said he could crash with us for a bit.”  
  
“How you gonna explain that to the fans?”  
  
“His lease is up so we said he could crash with us for a bit.” Mark repeated. “It's not that weird. We're on tour, he doesn't have time to look for a place, there's a spare bedroom. We're just really good, helpful people.”

“You're both saints, obviously.” Shane laughed. “How long's that gonna go on for then?”

“No idea.” He glanced over at the two blondes, who were giggling amongst themselves about something or other. “It's not like a 'move in with me' relationship thing. But maybe if it works out... it works out. That wouldn't be so bad.”

“Does Kian think he's moving in for good?”

Mark shook his head. “Kian's an adult, Shay. He gets that me and Nicky are a couple. He's sort of just... dating both of us. It's not like we're getting married.”

“Oh. Okay.” Shane glanced over as well. Nicky and Kian were both stretching out their legs, trying to kick each other, despite the distance between them. Mark watched Shane smile. “You know, before you two got together, I thought Nicky'd make a move on Kian for sure. Not that any of us knew Kian was gay at the time, but...” He readjusted his shoulder straps, blushing a little bit. “Looks like I was wrong.”

“Not so much.” Mark laughed. “Nicky's had a thing for Kian for ages. Who do you think suggested this?”

Shane's brow wrinkled. “And you're okay with that? That Nicky liked Kian.”

“He chose me. I can't think of a better compliment.”

“Then he chose Kian as well.”

“Yeah, but well... we both chose Kian. And in the same way, I guess Nicky could get jealous because Kian had a thing for me.” The lights were going down now, the harnesses starting to lift in the air. Maybe thirty seconds until showtime. They were going completely mad out there. “But it works. I don't know why, but we complement each other. It's hard to explain.” He looked over at Nicky. Nicky looked back, mouthed an 'I love you'. Mark dropped him a wink. Kian was dancing a little bit in his harness, focused on the curtain in front of him. “You ready?”

Shane nodded.

The curtains dropped. The lights blinded Mark for a second. The fans screamed.

Tonight he'd go back to the hotel room, sleep with Nicky, maybe invite Kian, maybe not. Maybe there'd be flowers and candles, maybe they'd just fuck hard and dirty, or maybe they'd just fall asleep.

Maybe Kian would stay, maybe he wouldn't. Maybe they'd never work out, or maybe they'd still be together in forty years, sitting in rocking chairs on the porch and complaining about music these days.

But that was all in the future.

Right now, everything was pretty amazing.


End file.
